


The Overthrowing of A King

by Noirangel626



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst?, Ghost Wilbur - Freeform, King Eret, King fundy, M/M, Needs expanding, Original Character(s), Villain Fundy, king dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirangel626/pseuds/Noirangel626
Summary: He thought he could trust him, turns out he made him lose the thing he cared about the most...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

The sun rose over Dream SMP and people started to wake up, well most people. Some people were already awake but were going to sleep now, despite the early hour. The only person not following that schedule is the king himself.

He had spent the night doing paperwork in his bedroom, the tallest tower of his castle - what he thought was the safest room. He was going to go to L'Manberg to hang out with his friends and try to find out what had happened to his closest friend, Fundy.

Recently, Fundy had been spending less time with L'Manberg and more time with Dream. They had simply shrugged it off as Fundy dealing with his father's recent death by spending time and reconciling with his fiance but he hadn't spent time at all with L'Manberg these past weeks and they all missed him.

He began to stretch until his door slammed open, "Eret! My good friend! I have a request!" A cheerful voice filled the room, completely different than he'd thought he'd here from Fundy but he was happy with the change, "Oh! Hi Fundy! Where have you been? We've missed you. Come with me and you can tell what you need."

"I need your crown."

To say it caught him off guard was an understatement, "What?" "You heard me, I need your crown. You can keep your castle and riches but I simply need your crown and kingdom." Eret tried sneaking over to the door, in case he needed to run, "Fundy, I'm afraid you can't have that. Do you want some diamonds?"

"No, you will either give me your crown or you'll be seeing my father."

He ran to the door, bumping into Fundy to try and knock him over but was stopped by a certain masked man, "Give me your crown and apologise to Fundy. Now."

Eret sighs and looks at Fundy, "I'm sorry Fundy." He takes off his crown and looks at it sadly before throwing it outside the window, "If I can't keep my crown, then neither can you."

Fundy runs to the window but narrowly missed catching the crown, "Fuck you Eret!" He growls before going over to Dream, "Let's go Dream." He starts to head back to the thrown room but before Dream follows him, he turns and locks the door, "You'll stay in that room until this is done, and if you think of leaving either you or Niki will be meeting Wilbur once more."

He was now alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not really expanding this story, I just had the idea and wanted to get it down. Feel free to expand it but give credit :)

Years pass and Eret becomes a distant sad memory to his remaining friends.

Dream and Fundy became kings that night and began spreading around that Eret had glitched and permadied. Nobody came to see if Eret was truly dead. They held the funeral the week after Eret was announced dead..

During those years, a small girl joined the Dream SMP and was immediately taken in by Dream and Fundy but was told to never travel near Eret's room.

However, as children do, she got curious and in her fox onesie, she ventured towards Eret's room. Eventually, she found the door to Eret's room and unlocked it. She didn't expect to see a crying 6'5 man looking out the hidden window while talking to a similar looking ghost in a yellow jumper and beanie, "H-hello?"

The ghost immediately hid as the man turned around, "Who? Who are you?" He asked, slightly shocked that the door still could open still, "I'm Sally, I was named after my dad's mother. Who are you? I didn't know anyone else lived here." "I'm...Eret, I was locked in here." "Oh! Do you want to leave?" "I would love to, do you know L'Manburg?" "Of course! My grandpa founded that place, it's ran by Tubbo!" Eret smiled at his memory of Tubbo, "Can you take me to L'Manberg?"

Little Sally nods and takes his hand before sneaking Eret out of the castle and towards L'Manberg.


	3. Chapter 3

He saw the changes even before he entered L'Manberg, including the new security system of a loud alarm blaring if a stranger enters L'Manberg.

A group of people run to the entrance to see who tried to enter this time of night, "Who-?" Tommy starts before stopping at the sight of Eret, "No way." He starts before stepping in front of the group, "Is this some ghost or some shit? You died." "Tommy...they lied to you. Years ago, Fundy asked for my crown, I refused and they locked me in my room. I was stuck in there until Sally let me out." Tubbo came out fron behind Tommy, "What was the line you told us that Wilbur repeated before he died?" He asks, putting a hand on Tommy's shoulder while motioning a shocked and slightly crying Niki forward, "It was never meant to be, thats what he said but I was wrong. It was meant to be. I missed you all so much, having Wilbur as company was great but you guys are different." Immediately, he was hugged by Niki, "We missed you too Eret, I missed you everyday. What do you mean you've been talking to Wilbur?"

Slowly, Wilbur manifested, a small smile on his face, "Hey Niki, missed me?" If all the water in Niki's body could come rushing out of her, it would be now she was crying so hard. She tried to hug Wilbur but just phased through him so she just hugged Eret instead.

The other two boys, Tommy and Tubbo, were crying but not nearly as hard and were hugging each other tightly, not wanting each other to leave like they thought Eret had.

Sally had snuck away and started to head home, happy she reunited a family but had an evil smirk as she completed the first part in her fathers' plan to gain total control.


End file.
